


Biverkningar

by MinilocIsland



Series: Maskrosor [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland
Summary: Isak och Even har övat.Eller: när man gör precis som det var tänkt, och så blir det ändå fel - utan att man fattat det.





	Biverkningar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/gifts).



> Det dök upp en fortsättning på "Smulor" i mitt huvud som insisterade på att skrivas, och jag tror att den passar dig - grattis på födelsedagen, fina du! ❤️
> 
> Det blev visst en serie - hur som helst bör man nog läsa del 1, "Smulor", för att få något ut av den här.
> 
> Stort tack till [champagneleftie](champagneleftie.tumblr.com) för att du betaläste!

Det är på spårvagnen, på väg hem från skolan, som Isak får en plötslig insikt: någonstans, långt inne i magen, känns det lättare. Som att en tyngd har släppt.

En vecka har gått sedan hans promenad ut till Bygdøy, och ja, han har verkligen övat. Even har påmint honom, fått honom att säga något han stör sig på, hela sju saker, en varje dag. Första och andra gången vred sig Isak lite, det kändes fortfarande inte helt naturligt.

_Jag stör mig på när du inte spolar ner papperet ordentligt i toaletten. Det är jobbigt när du glömmer handla kaffe och jag måste gå ut sent på kvällen och göra det när jag egentligen bara vill vara hemma med dig._

Varje gång har han viskat ut orden i luften mellan dem, hållit andan, och väntat på ilskan som aldrig kommer. Inte en enda gång har Even blivit arg. Bara nickat allvarligt, lyssnat, tagit emot.

Och för varje gång har axlarna liksom sjunkit ner en aning. Röran i huvudet har börjat lägga sig, en bit i taget.

Inte bara för att Even verkligen har lagt sina kläder i tvättkorgen på kvällarna.

Det kan också ha att göra med att kemiprovet - det allra sista i hela gymnasiet - är avklarat till slut.

Eller hur sams de har blivit efter att de övat. Varje gång.

Men, till slut sinade Isaks idéer helt. I går kväll var det bara tomt, trots att Even fnissade och petade honom i sidan tills han vred sig som en mask. Till slut slängde han ur sig en grej som såhär i efterhand känns lite för intim, nästan taskig, även om det är sant: att Even ibland, bara ibland, luktar illa ur munnen på morgnarna.

“Va? Seriöst?” Even hade puttat till hans axel och låtit munnen falla öppen - så där som han brukar göra när han blir förolämpad på låtsas - och Isak hade borrat ner ansiktet i hans axel och ångrat sig med en gång. Men Even hade bara skrattat - det där djupa, innerliga skrattet där han nästan viker ner hakan mot bröstet och ögonen skrynklar ihop sig - och vält ner Isak på rygg med ett låtsat, plötsligt allvar i ansiktet.

“Tycker du jag luktar illa nu då?”

Hela Evens mjuka, varma mun som en grotta över Isaks näsa, och han hade nästan fått kämpa för att komma loss - även om han vet att Even skulle släppa med en gång om han verkligen menade allvar.

Det går en ilning genom Isak när han tänker på hur den brottningsmatchen slutade, och känner hur han rodnar. Han får allt vänta med sådana tankar tills han kommit innanför dörren.

Even borde redan vara hemma, han slutade ju redan för en timme sedan.

Just det. Fan också. Evens föräldrar ska ju komma på middag. Han drar upp mobilen ur fickan och sneglar ner på skärmen med en djup suck. Bara tjugo minuter tills de kommer.

Konstigt att inte Even hört av sig sedan i morse. Vanligtvis kommer det små meddelanden från honom under hela dagen. Ibland, om han har mycket att göra på caféet, bara ett rött hjärta då och då. Om det är lugnt: långa utläggningar om kunder med märkliga kaffebeställningar eller fula kläder. Eller bara helt random fakta.

_Visste du att havsuttrar håller varandra i händerna när de sover för att inte flyta ifrån varandra?_

Men den enda notisen just nu är en fånig selfie från Magnus i gruppchatten, där han pekar mot huvudingången till Nissen med en ful grimas. _Seven days and I’m outta here._

Bara en vecka kvar. En månad tills han får veta om han kommit in på universitetet.

Två veckor tills de är på Evens föräldrars lantställe på Tromøya. Ensamma. Bara de två. Det kittlar i Isaks mage när han tänker på de flata klipphällarna nedanför huset, med bara skogen och havet som grannar. Tankarna rusar iväg, allt de kan göra där. Han missar nästan hållplatsen, får rusa av i sista sekunden.

Precis som för en vecka sedan står Even vid spisen när han kommer in. Det är ännu varmare än det brukar vara i det lilla köket. Oset stiger ur stekpannan, den buckliga som de verkligen borde slänga, bara de kunde prioritera att köpa en ny.

Isak blir stående i dörröppningen, ser den vita t-shirten strama över Evens rygg. Han har blivit lite bredare om axlarna sedan han började jobba heltid på KB, lyfter hela dagarna, bär brickor. Håret är mörkare än vanligt i nacken, lockar sig en aning av svetten.

Han kan stå här och se på Even hur länge som helst utan att tröttna. Mer än ett och ett halvt år tillsammans, och fortfarande kan han nästan tappa andan bara av en så enkel, vardaglig sak som att se honom laga mat. I deras kök. Han släpper ryggsäcken rakt ner, låter fysikböckerna dunsa tungt mot golvet.

Even vänder upp ansiktet mot honom och ler svagt.

“Hej, baby.”

Snabbt ser han ner igen, håller tomaterna på plats på skärbrädan med sina långa, smala fingrar, medan Globalkniven de fick i julklapp av hans föräldrar glider mellan dem.

En aldrig så lätt spänning i Evens underarmar, och Isak vet att han gärna vill ha allt klart i tid. Trots att Isak inte riktigt kan förstå hur någon kan vara stressad för att träffa Evens föräldrar, de mest avslappnade människor han någonsin träffat.

Kanske vill Even bara visa att de klarar det här själva. På samma sätt som Isak har svårt att erkänna för andra när de bråkar.

Han kliver ur skorna, hänger snabbt upp jackan på en av de fortfarande överfulla krokarna i hallen - _när de flyttar till en större lägenhet ska den åtminstone ha en riktig klädkammare för vinterjackorna_ \- och går direkt fram till köksskåpet för att ta fram tallrikar. Det är bättre att hjälpa Even med dukningen än att insistera på en kram just nu.

“Hur var det på jobbet?”

Even rycker på axlarna. “Okej. Stressigt. Du vet hur det kan vara.”

“Mm. Du messade inte mig på hela dagen.” Isak tittar upp medan han tar upp besticken ur översta lådan under köksbänken, försöker fånga in Evens blick, men han tittar fortfarande ner på skärbrädan, har börjat med gurkan nu.

“Inte du heller.” Till slut ser Even upp, men han ler inte.

Något kallt drar genom Isaks mage. Händerna fulla av bestick, och just då ringer det på dörren. Even torkar händerna på jeansen och stryker honom lätt över armen när han går förbi för att öppna.

Isak hinner knappt dra efter andan förrän Evens mamma omfamnar honom med ett platt litet paket i ena handen och blommor i den andra. Hon luktar svagt av samma parfym som genomsyrar Evens föräldrahem; en doft som påminner om rökelse, om secondhand-affärerna i Camden den där enda gången Isak var i London. Med sina föräldrar, sommaren han just fyllt 14. Den sista familjesemestern.

“Jag vet att det är en vecka kvar, men jag kunde inte låta bli,” viskar hon i hans öra. “Jag lovar, det kommer mer på själva dagen.”

Isaks mage knyter sig när han tänker på allt som är hans nu men ändå inte. Han biter sig i läppen innan han viskar tillbaka.

“Tack.”

Hon stryker honom över ryggen, lätt, men ändå bestämt. Han andas ut.

Som vanligt får de dra ut köksstolarna till rummet. Isak är fortfarande omåttligt nöjd med att han kom på idén att köpa ett klaffbord dit så att fyra personer får plats att sitta ner och äta tillsammans. Även om det är lite trångt. Så trångt att det är lätt att nå fram med foten och lägga den ovanpå Evens.

Men Even tittar inte upp som han brukar göra.

Det är det enda som känns fel, men det överskuggar också allt annat. Något är off, och Evens pappas bullrande skratt får inte värmen att sprida sig i Isaks mage som den brukar. Pastan med rökt lax är jättegod, men växer ändå i munnen.

Even är bara lite tystare än vanligt, men det är tillräckligt för att Isak ska lägga märke till det. Han försöker återigen att fånga Evens blick utan att lyckas. Det är svårt att avgöra om Even tittar bort med vilja, eller om han bara är för insluten i sig själv för att märka att Isak iakttar honom. Om föräldrarna märker något, så är det inget de visar - samma hjärtliga skämtande som vanligt, frågor till Isak om skolan, om Jonas, om sommarplanerna.

När Even reser sig för att duka av, ställer sig hans mamma hastigt upp, lägger en hand på Isaks underarm.

“Sitt du, Isak. Du har ju jobbat hårt i skolan hela dagen.” Hon travar tallrikarna på varandra med vana händer, bestick och avskrapade matrester på den översta, och följer Even ut i köket. Evens pappa och Isak blir sittande kvar.

Plötsligt känns allt för mycket. Han orkar inte sitta här och kallprata en sekund till.

“Jag ska bara… gå på toa,” hasplar han ur sig, och skjuter bak stolen med knävecken.

När han passerar köket ser han Even stå vänd mot fönstret, med mamman strax bakom, en hand på hans axel.

Klumpen i halsen växer, och han skyndar sig in i badrummet och låser dörren. Sköljer pannan och ögonen med kallt vatten. _Du inbillar dig bara._

Jordgubbarna står redan på bordet när han kommer ut igen. Even ser ännu mer besvärad ut, skjuter skålen över bordet till honom men säger ingenting. Hans föräldrar utbyter en blick.

Isak både vill och vill inte att de ska gå.

Det är inte första gången Even är tvär på det här viset, förstås. Men det är nog första gången som Isak verkligen inte fattar varför.

En halvtimme senare, vid ytterdörren, kramar Evens mamma honom extra länge efter att hon tagit på sig sin tunna sommarjacka.

“Du vet att du alltid kan ringa oss. När som helst.”

Isak vet att de viskade orden är menade att lugna honom, men just nu gör de raka motsatsen.

Hans mage gungar när han stänger dörren efter dem, och han behöver dra ett djupt andetag innan han klarar att vända sig om. Känslan är så ovan att han mer eller mindre famlar sig fram, golvet ostadigt under hans fötter när han går genom den lilla hallen och ut i vardagsrummet.

Even sitter i fönstret, med ryggen mot honom, och ett långt, smalt ben uppdraget på fönsterkarmen. Ansiktet vänt bortåt, ut mot den fortfarande ljusblå junihimlen. Bara några svagt rosafärgade moln ovanför grannhuset skvallrar om att solen till slut kommer att gå ner.

Han har dragit upp den grå huvan, några hårtestar sticker ut vid tinningen.

Isak tvekar. Ska han gå fram och hålla om honom? Eller sätta sig mitt emot? Han brukar aldrig behöva _tänka_ på sådant. I samma ögonblick som tanken drar genom honom, knyter det sig i bröstet.

“Har – har jag gjort något?” far det bara ur honom.

Äntligen vänder Even på huvudet, ser rakt på honom, men säger ingenting. Hans ögon är blekare än vanligt i kvällsljuset, och Isak ser den lätta skuggan under dem. Ett svagt mörker som skulle vara lätt att koppla till en begynnande svacka.

Men Isak vet bättre vid det här laget. Känner Even djupare än så.

Han vet inte riktigt var han ska fästa blicken, ser mot bordet där kaffekopparna fortfarande står kvar. Mot bokhyllan, där paketet från Evens mamma ligger oöppnat.

En rörelse i ögonvrån, och Even reser sig, kommer fram emot honom, och äntligen, äntligen slingrar sig armar runt hans axlar, Evens böjda nacke framför hans ansikte, näsan mot hans hals. Varm andedräkt mot nyckelbenet.

En stund står de så, bara andas. Evens haka börjar kännas vass mot muskeln som löper längs hans axel. _Trapezius,_ flashar det förbi i hans hjärna. Han lägger händerna runt Evens midja, över korsryggen, drar honom närmare, tills Even sjunker ihop lite till och lutar kinden mot hans hals.

Även om Even fortfarande är tyst, så vet Isak vad han ska göra nu. Det här är bekant område, fast mark under fötterna, och det kräver inget av honom att stryka händerna långsamt över Evens rygg. Väntan är inte längre lika outhärdlig - de är på väg mot en trygg plats. En försäkran. _Det går bra._

Till slut harklar sig Even. “Förlåt. Det är verkligen inte ditt fel,” mumlar han med skrovlig röst in i Isaks axel. Det blir tyst, en liten tankepaus. “Men, det där du sade igår… jag kunde liksom inte sluta tänka på det. Och jag blev så himla arg på mig själv för att jag inte kom förbi det. Jag trodde jag hade slutat hålla på så där.”

Isak låter händerna stryka högre upp, längre ut åt sidorna, låter armarna vila tunga, omfamna hela Even. Trots att han inte fattar någonting.

“Even. Snälla. Förklara så att jag förstår.”

Even trycker sig ännu lite närmare, borrar ner näsan i gropen ovanför Isaks nyckelben. ”Alltså. Jag vill förklara… men du kommer bara att få dåligt samvete och bli ledsen. Och det ska du inte ha. Det är ju liksom inte ditt fel.”

“Tror du inte jag blir ledsen av det här då?” Kanske deras ärlighetsövningar har gjort någon skillnad ändå, för Isak kan inte hålla motfrågorna inne. “Att du inte berättar varför du inte hört av dig på hela dagen? Inte sett mig i ögonen på hela kvällen? Det här är liksom första gången du kramar mig sen jag kom hem.”

Even säckar ihop ännu lite mer, och drar efter andan. Isaks t-shirt fladdrar till lite, och då känner han att tyget har blivit fuktigt invid halslinningen. Försiktigt låter han en hand dra bak Evens huva och leta sig upp i Evens hår, stryka längs hårbotten, hålla honom kvar.

“Du vet ju varför jag luktar illa ur munnen på morgnarna,” viskar Even till slut.

Det finns många saker Isak kunnat föreställa sig att Even skulle säga, men inte just det.

“Va?”

“Du vet ju det. Du har alltid med en extra vattenflaska till mig. Fan, till och med det håller du koll på.” En suck mot det mjuka på halsen – och nu fattar Isak vartåt det här börjar barka.

Han kan känna sig själv le mot håret bakom Evens öra. Den här fighten vet han ju hur han ska vinna.

“Sorry, Even, men nu har du fel.”

Even lyfter huvudet från hans axel, och Isak känner mer än ser hur hans panna skrynklar sig. “Va?”

Ett nästan omärkligt steg bakåt, så att han kan lyfta sina händer, låta handflatorna vila mot Evens kinder.

“Jag tror du har glömt vem du bor med.” Ytterligare ett par steg bakåt tills Isak känner vaderna nudda sängkanten, och Even följer efter, fortfarande med ansiktet i hans händer.

”Jaså?” Evens mungipor kröks nästan omärkligt uppåt, så lite att bara Isak skulle kunna se det.  

”Du vet, att du är törstig och kissar mer beror på att litium påverkar njurarna. Muntorrhet är faktiskt ingen _bevisad_ biverkan.”

”Jävla nörd,” viskar Even, men i hans ögon finns inget annat än kärlek, och något som Isak kan svära på liknar beundran.

”Trodde du att jag inte skulle ha koll på allt som står om dina mediciner i felleshandboken, eller? Det är faktiskt mitt jobb.”

Isak _vet_ att Even inte kan motstå när han biter sig i läppen och utmanar honom med blicken, och sedan ler sitt mest retsamma leende och visar alla tänder.

Och det funkar, varje gång. Plötsligt lägger Even hela sin vikt över honom, tippar dem båda bakåt så att Isak hamnar platt på rygg, med Evens händer mot sina egna, tryckt ner i madrassen.

”Så det var _det_ ni pratade om i hallen,” mumlar Even i hans öra. ”Hur mycket får du av henne nuförtiden? Jag borde få en del av de där pengarna nu. Delad ekonomi och allt.”

Isak kan inte hindra fnisset som bubblar ur honom, och inte heller värmen som sprider sig i hela honom vid minnet.

Men det påminner honom också om att de faktiskt behöver prata. Och just nu är det här på väg åt ett helt annat håll.

”Even.”

”Mm.” Evens mun har flyttat sig ner längs hans hals, tungspetsen kittlar lite, och det krävs inte så lite vilja för att Isak ska häva sig upp och välta över dem, så att det är Even som hamnar underst istället. Han ser upp på Isak, lite förvånat.

Men Isak har bestämt sig nu.

”Du. Kan du berätta vad det där handlade om nu då? På riktigt.”

Even flackar lite med blicken, och släpper till slut ut en djup suck. ”Förlåt.”

”Det är okej, Even.” Isak drar efter andan, låter sin egen tyngd pressa ner Even lite djupare, tryggare. ”Men jag vill ändå veta.”

Even biter sig i överläppen, ögonen fästa någonstans i fjärran, nästan grå. ”Alltså, grejen är – när du sade det där om andedräkten… Även om du har överbevisat mig nu då,” - Isak kan inte låta bli att le lite snett - ”så satte det liksom igång så himla mycket tankar i mig. Du vet, det där vanliga.”

Isak nickar. ”Allt ditt gamla fåniga tjafs. Att du inte skulle vara bra nog för mig.”

”Alltså. Jag vet ju att jag inte borde tänka så där. Vi har ju pratat om det jättemycket. Du och jag. Ellen och jag också, varje vecka. Och jag tycker verkligen att jag har blivit bättre. Och så bara kan en sån där… helt meningslös grej bara komma och rasera alltihop.”

”Tror du det? På riktigt, Even? Sån jävla bullshit.” Ilskan väller upp inifrån, plötsligt, och Isak stirrar honom rakt i ögonen. ”Tror du verkligen att du har raserat allt? Att jag bara tänker - sticka nu, eller vadå?”

Even krymper lite, viker in hakan, en skugga över ansiktet. Fan. Det var ju inte hit Isak ville. Men han kan inte ge sig nu, måste dra fram det här i ljuset och låta Even se.

“Du vet bättre än så, Even. Och jag vet att du inte bara kan sluta tänka så där. Men du måste fan släppa in mig.”

Even tittar upp på honom igen, blicken flackar lite, och Isak slutar aldrig fascineras av honom. Hur kan Even vara så självsäker och retsam, trycka ner Isak i madrassen och göra honom till gelé ena minuten, för att i nästa bara tappa all luft och bli så här liten?

Ännu en gång tänker Isak på när Even låg i hans säng, morgonen efter julkonserten i kyrkan. När det såg ut som han krympt till hälften av sin vanliga storlek, och Isak visste ännu mindre om hur han skulle hantera situationen än vad han gör nu.

Men en sak visste han redan då. Han älskar båda de två Even, och alla versioner av honom där emellan, lika ovillkorligt. Han ser tillbaka ner på Even, fäster blicken i hans, vägrar släppa.

”Jag vet det, Isak,” säger Even lågt, efter en stunds tystnad. ”Alltså - jag vet att du tror att jag kan prata om allt. Och oftast så kan jag det. Men när jag vet att jag gör dig besviken, och ledsen -”

”Jag blir ju inte besviken på dig för att du tänker så där, jag blir ju det när du bara blir helt sur och konstig mot mig utan att förklara!”

Even tittar bara ner åt sidan, trutar lite med läpparna, ser ut som att han tänker, men säger inget. Till slut ser han upp, rakt in i Isaks ögon.

“Jag menar det,” säger han lågt. “Förlåt. För att jag gjorde dig osäker.”

Isak lutar sig ner, sätter händerna i täcket vid sidan av Evens öron, vilar underarmarna mot hans axlar.

“Even. Är det du som behöver öva?”

Evens ögonbryn åker upp i pannan, som Isak sett dem göra tusen gånger tidigare.

" _Du_ har i alla fall övat ordentligt på att säga vad du tycker,” säger Even och försöker se sur ut, men Isak missar inte hur det drar lite i hans mungipa den här gången heller. Han låter händerna glida framåt, utmed madrassen, och sätter armbågarna vid sidan av Evens öron, böjer ner huvudet så att deras nästippar nuddar lätt vid varandra.

“Tycker du?”

Even nickar, gnuggar näsan lite mot hans. “Du kanske borde lära mig lite.”

“Mhm.” Isak måste gnugga tillbaka. “Säg nåt då.”

“Vadå? Nåt som jag stör mig på hos dig?”

Isak känner mot läpparna hur Even ler, vet utan att behöva kasta en enda blick på honom hur det glimtar i hans ögon just nu. “Ja. Du måste. Annars gills det inte.”

Tungspetsen mellan tänderna, och han väntar.

“Att du alltid har rätt,” mumlar Even till slut.

Isak lägger tyngden på underarmarna, häver sig upp så att han kan se Even i ögonen. Där finns inte ett spår av skämtandet från förut. Bara innerlighet och ärlighet och de där stjärnorna i hans ögon som Isak minns så väl första gången han fick se. När Even äntligen, äntligen kommit ur sin djupa svacka, den där veckan före jul när de just träffats, och de låg på Isaks säng där Even nyss spelat FIFA med Linn. När allt i Evens ansikte bara blev mjukt och sant och det inte fanns några hemligheter mer. _Jag såg dig första skoldagen._

“Säg det igen,” viskar han, kan inte hjälpa att rösten är lite skrovlig nu.

Even ler. “Du har alltid rätt,” viskar han tillbaka. “Min egen nörd.”

Och nu är det Isaks tur att pressa ner Evens händer i madrassen ovanför hans huvud, och gnugga näsan mot hans ännu en gång.

”Bra jobbat,” mumlar han mot Evens mun. ”Nu tror jag vi har övat klart.”

Even behöver inte säga någonting, Isak vet det ändå - han håller med.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kom och prata med mig på [tumblr](irazor.tumblr.com)!


End file.
